Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees was once a camper at Camp Crystal Lake in. In 1981, Jason accidentally drowned in the lake, leading his mother Pamela to go insane and commit a string of murders around the camp, including most of the councillors and many campers, whom she blamed for Jason's drowning. Unbeknownst to Pamela, Jason had survived, and made his way to the abandoned area of the camp, living and surviving in the underground bunkers and tunnels, but was unable to find his mother. Jason would spend the next two decades living in the abandoned area of the camp, and becoming an apex hunter. Even after his mothers death, Jason still believed she was alive, and continued to follow her 'commands' and kill those who came to the camp, believing they were there to kill him and his mother. Largely, Jason utilises traps and the tunnels around Camp Crystal Lake to kill his victims. History Born In November, 1969, Jason began life with severe disfigurements and mental handicaps. When he turned 11 years old, his mother Pamela took Jason to Camp Crystal Lake with his mother Pamela Voorhees. Drowning Brought to Camp Crystal Lake at one point by his mother, Jason (who was 11 at the time), seemingly drowned In the lake, after camp counselors failed to watch him, but in reality, Jason survived this near-drowning. Unfortunately, his mother, believing her son has died, went on a homicidal rampage in 1980 (Note: Her gravestone in one of the movies says she died in 1979.), killing several counselors at Camp Crystal Lake to avenge her son's apparent demise. After his mother killed several counselors, Jason witnesses her being beheaded with a machete by the sole remaining counselor. As the counselor fled, Jason kept hearing voices, telling him to kill future counselors to avenge "his", and Mother's death. To do this, he collected the counselor's discarded machete, his mother's severed head, and a locket she carried, which contained a picture of himself and a much younger Pamela. For the next several years, Jason would live as a hermit in the Crystal Lake woods. Living among the dilapidated cabins of Camp Crystal Lake and in the mine system below the area, Jason steals what he needs from nearby residences and covers his deformed visage with an old sack. He also constructed an intimidating jacket by cutting off the top of a hunting jacket and sewing it over the top of a military jacket. Jason began to kill those who trespass on his territory, often disposing of the bodies of his victims, making it seem as though they had simply disappeared. The locals of Crystal Lake soon became aware of Jason, and avoided the old campgrounds, believing that if they left him alone he would do likewise (a theory supported by his lack of hostility prior to the arrival of trespassers). Facing Michael Myers Appearance Jason is tall, learn and largely muscular. Jason's skull deformities have left him with malformed lips and a cleft palate that completely exposes his deformed gums and teeth. His has become entirely blind in his right eye. The little amount of hair he has is dirty-blonde and projects backwards on his head. Jason generally wears makeshift clothing from the leftover clothes of Camp Crystal Lake as well as from his victims. The hockey mask he finds in Ned Burrell's belongings is white and polished, but later becomes scratched and stained. Abilities Having spent over two decades living and hunting in the abandoned and secluded areas of Camp Crystal Lake, Jason ultimately became an apex hunter and forager. Being in peak physical condition for years, he's able to physically overpower and outrun many of his victims, and was able to tear doors off of doors with near ease. An Apex hunter, Jason is an expert with a range of weaponry including a bow and arrow, axes, and most prominently his signature weapon, a machete. Portrayal The character is portrayed by Derek Mears Trivia * The character and appearance of Jason in the Slasher Cinematic Universe is mainly based on Derek Mears' portrayal in the 2009 remake. Appearances * ''Friday the 13th'''' (first appearance)'' * ''Maniacs (film)'' Category:Friday the 13th Characaters Category:Maniacs (film) Characters